Blame it on the alcohol?
by Balck Angel
Summary: Fic de regalo para Blinking Pigs: Hasta los mejores amantes pueden perder su dignidad por una cerveza, ¿o no, Murdoc?
1. White Light

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aquí se presentan, excepto Evelyn Bann, no me pertenecen y no pretendo lucrar con este relato. Gorillaz es una creación de Jamie Hewlett y Damon Albarn.

Bien, antes de empezar quiero aclarar que esta historia no entra en la oficial de Eve. Es una idea de Blinking Pigs/Julia y yo solamente escribo lo que (su desesperación de fan) me pide.

* * *

><p>—Creo que debería seguir con mi violín— se decía cada tanto mientras pinchaba las cuerdas de la guitarra y fallaba miserablemente, sentada al borde de su cama. No había fastidio en su voz, sólo una paciente resignación y una sonrisa suave en su rostro. Después de todo lo que había pasado en su vida, no iba a dejar que un instrumento la venciera.<p>

Sin embargo, no era tragedia lo que pensaba. Se planteaba a sí misma que tal vez fuera verdad eso de que la nostalgia era más productiva que la alegría, pues ella desbordaba de felicidad y no acertaba una puta nota.

Absorta en su propio mundo Evelyn siguió tocando, la sonrisa aún tensando sus labios. No hacía mucho que había vuelto a Kong, la banda se había reunido luego de casi cuatro años y todavía le costaba creerlo.

Los chicos no habían cambiado casi nada, pero Noodle… ¡realmente le costaba reconocerla!

Estaba enorme, radiante y hermosa, y la asombraba lo mucho que había mejorado su inglés. No sólo eso, sino que se había vuelto una increíble compositora: cuando los llamó a todos para reunirse en la mansión y decirles que ya tenía las canciones para el nuevo disco, Evelyn apenas pudo ahogar un grito de euforia que le quemaba la garganta.

En cierto punto, a ella y a Russel les daba un poco de tristeza que ya no fuera aquella adorable pequeña que no entendía una palabra, pero se notaba que conservaba su misma energía.

Dejó la guitarra a un lado y se inclinó para apoyar los codos en sus piernas. El que sí estaba igual era Murdoc, siempre bebiendo, "celebrando" cualquier cosa que pasaba. Sin embargo, pensaba, si fuera de otra forma quizá perdería la gracia.

Rió levemente con la idea de que todas sus fans irían a buscar a 2D.

Sabía bien que no era sólo su descontrol lo que volvía locas a las chicas, su talento musical también movía montañas, pero ellas parecían ilusionarse con creer que podrían cambiarlo. "Mi amor lo hará dejar de beber", "cuando yo esté con él no será violento", "ya no querrá tener sexo con otras y me hará el amor todas las noches".

Estúpidas. Si había alguien que lo conocía mejor que nadie, ésa era Evelyn, y sabía tanto como para decirles a todas esas tontas que Murdoc Niccals jamás cambiaría, que se conformaran con que abriera su bragueta y no se entusiasmaran con su corazón.

Se puso de pie con un suspiro, necesitaba tomar algo antes de seguir con los ejercicios que su "hermana pequeña" le había dejado para aprender a tocar guitarra. Necesitaba hacer algo nuevo y participar más en la banda, no se quería limitar al violín.

Estaba saliendo del cuarto cuando oyó que alguien la llamaba. Al voltear para ver quién lo había hecho se dijo "hablando de Roma…"

—Hola, Muds— sonrió. Vio que llevaba en sus manos un par de cervezas y sonreía mostrando todos sus filosos dientes. Lo miró interrogante, pero no dijo nada.

—Hey, linda— la saludó caminando hacia ella—. Me di cuenta de que me olvidé de algo muy importante.

— ¿De qué?

—No hemos brindado porque volviste— respondió, la joven rió y negó con la cabeza mirando al suelo. Cualquier excusa…

—Todos hemos vuelto— apuntó ella con una ceja alzada. Él chasqueó la lengua.

—Pero tú regresas de la muerte, con lo que estuviste haciendo estos años…

—Claro, porque tú no estuviste en la cárcel de México.

—Calla, que te pueden oír— susurró como si en verdad quisiera guardar el secreto, cosa que hizo reír a los dos: el mundo entero tenía claro que aquel hombre hacía gala de su mala fama, de nada se avergonzaba—. ¿Qué dices, me acompañas?

Evelyn vio con un toque de aprehensión la botella que su compañero le tendía. Dudó, ¿por qué no? De todos modos había salido para buscar una bebida, un trago no le vendría mal.

Tomó la cerveza y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra la pared lo miró en una muda invitación para sentarse con ella. El satanista sonrió y así lo hizo.

— ¿Tienes abridor?

—Siempre— contestó, y sacó las llaves de su bolsillo. Ella no entendió al principio para qué, pero luego se fijó en el llavero metalizado de cocodrilo y pensó que debería comprarse uno así.

—Ahora me doy cuenta de que sirve para eso— comentó viendo la tapa de su botella caer a un lado.

—Es como los condones: infaltable— rió mientras hacía lo mismo con su cerveza. Eve no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo, y lo demostró haciendo un leve gesto con la cabeza, mirando al suelo. Se preguntó qué más sería infaltable para aquel hombre y una enorme lista imaginaria se desenrolló frente a sus ojos. ¿Una correa para perro?

"Eso me da muchas ideas" pensó antes de tomar un largo trago de su bebida; "… y muchos buenos recuerdos."

— ¿Por qué sonríes?— preguntó el bajista. Ella dio un ligero saltito de sorpresa, signo de que la habían sacado de su ensoñación.

—Pensaba en las veces en que te debió haber faltado un condón— respondió tranquilamente. Al girarse, sus ojos verdes tenían una chispa de picardía que le contagió la sonrisa a Murdoc.

— ¿Y a ti?— dijo luego de un momento, pero la joven no contestó de inmediato, sino que abrió la boca y luego la cerró, como si hubiera descubierto que las palabras de repente se habían acobardado debajo de su lengua. Desvió la mirada unos segundos, y cuando parecía que el satanista se quedaba con la victoria, contestó:

—En esos momentos fui a buscar alguna chica que no me tuviera miedo.

Él se le quedó viendo. "Touché" pensó Niccals, y verlo mudo hizo que Evelyn soltara una carcajada de satisfacción.

—No me lo esperaba de ti, Bann— comentó, todavía sorprendido, y volvió a apoyarse contra la pared. La provocadora imagen de su violinista tocando a otra mujer, tal vez más joven que ella, siguió bailando tras sus párpados cerrados mientras bebía cerveza. Dejó la botella casi a la mitad intentando ignorar que parte de su sangre comenzaba a bajar con una velocidad que lo mareaba.

—Lo dices como si fuera terrible santurrona— sonrió, el pico de la bebida contra sus labios. Era apenas el segundo trago y ya empezaba a sentir el calor concentrado en sus mejillas.

—No, eso nunca— replicó él—. No me olvido de cómo te vestías a los diecisiete— el mareo empeoró. Murdoc no pudo evitar soltar en leve jadeo entre el calor y su imaginación, tuvo que flexionar las piernas y apoyarse en sus rodillas para que Eve no notara _nada_.

—Russel me perseguía siempre con un abrigo— rió. ¡Ah, qué tiempos! Cómo le divertía cuando el baterista le repetía una y mil veces aquel discurso de "piensa en Noodle, ella aprende de ti, bla, bla, bla, ponte algo más discreto, bla, bla, bla…". No era que estuviera equivocado, pero son cosas de la edad—. A ti te gustaba.

Agregó con voz suave. Esa simple oración, esa forma de decirla, hicieron que el bajista girara su cabeza tan rápidamente que su cuello quedó resentido. ¡Oh, esa mirada! El mundo se tambaleó a su alrededor por esos ojos oscuros, llenos de orgullo y lo que parecía ser deseo. Lo había descubierto.

"Me encantaba" pensó en decir, "no podrías contar las veces que soñé con tus faldas." ¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado provocándolo a propósito y él como idiota pidiéndole compañía a sus manos?

En su mente revolvió sus respuestas para ver si había alguna apropiada, y justo cuando creyó que había encontrado una, el brillito de deseo se convirtió en otra cosa que Niccals no pudo definir. Sin embargo, no le interesaba hacerlo, y menos viendo que se acercaba a su rostro; el pasillo a sus espaldas se veía borroso.

— ¿-entes bien…?— oyó que le decía una voz familiar y lejana.

Sintió el tacto tibio en su mejilla y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar, quiso ignorar todo lo que pudiera sacarlo de aquel extraño pero pacífico momento.

—Hey, Murdoc— lo llamó la misma voz, más clara. El calor en su cara se volvió un golpe leve que lo hizo reaccionar.

— ¿Qué, qué sucede?— preguntó desorientado a la nada. Sus ojos buscaron la fuente del sonido y se encontró con el ojo que Evelyn no tapaba con su cabello.

— ¿Te sientes bien?—repitió ella. Viéndola de cerca pudo distinguir el sentimiento en sus pupilas y sonrió: preocupación.

—Claro que sí, amor— respondió guiñándole un ojo—. Sólo pensaba.

— ¿En qué?

—En tus diecisiete años— dijo muy tranquilo—, y en cómo hacer para que siempre te falten los condones.

Evelyn se alejó con un suspiro y una vez más bebió un sorbo de su botella haciéndose la que no había escuchado. Sin embargo, Murdoc ensanchó su sonrisa al notar el vano disimulo con que la joven bajaba la cabeza y alisaba su pelo, intentando ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

* * *

><p>Siguieron charlando durante un buen rato, más o menos una hora, fácil. Increíblemente aún les quedaba un poco de cerveza, pero estaban tan entretenidos que no les interesaba tomarla.<p>

El satanista había logrado dominar el mareo, salvo por algunos momentos en que simplemente se quedaba en blanco y hacía sospechar a la chica. Llegó un punto en que no pudo más y le preguntó:

—Murdoc, ¿por quién más estuviste brindando hoy?

Eso sí lo tomó por sorpresa, pero respondió con sinceridad.

—Pues por todos…— dijo encogiéndose de hombros— creo que también por Cortez.

— ¿Tú sólo?

— ¿Eh…?

Resignada y después de un poco de forcejeo, Evelyn lo hizo entrar a su cuarto junto con ella: lo último que quería era tener que arrastrarlo desmayado por todo Kong hasta el estacionamiento, prefería que se quedara en su habitación. Sin embargo, muy pronto consideró sacarlo a patadas cuando comenzó a criticarle las pocas cosas desordenadas.

—Ahí viene el diablo a hablarme de pecados— respondió ella sin más.

—Yo no dejo mis partituras tiradas por ahí— comentó el otro al tiempo que levantaba del suelo un par de hojas escritas. Apenas tuvo unos segundos para verlas cuando la violinista se las quitó de las manos con brusquedad.

—Suficiente con que te dejo entrar a mi cuarto, no mires lo que compongo.

— ¿Y tú desde cuándo compones?

—Desde que se me vino una melodía a la cabeza en medio de una orgía— respondió de espaldas a él mientras guardaba las partituras cuidadosamente en su escritorio—. Tuve que salir de todo ese lío en el momento para escribirla y que no se me fuera— agregó quitándole importancia al asunto.

Por supuesto que aquello no era verdad. En realidad había empezado a componer en las primeras noches lejos de la banda, necesitada de volcar toda su melancolía de alguna forma. Sabía que los quejidos de su violín haciendo eco en las paredes del descuidado departamento donde se había hospedado, no se le borrarían jamás.

Murdoc no siguió preguntando, sólo se dejó caer en la cama con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Se quedó pensando, ¿cuántas veces le habría mentido como ahora? ¿Qué querría ocultarle? Se le hacía muy fácil distinguir las mentiras y las verdades de Evelyn, pero incluso así la joven seguía siendo un misterio para el bajista. Mejor así: no quería gente boba o plana en la banda.

El colchón de repente se hundió. Instintivamente sus músculos se tensaron en alerta y su compañera apareció sentada a su lado, mirándolo con atención y una ligera sonrisa. Parecía saber algo que no pensaba decirle.

— ¿Qué estás mirando?— le preguntó, curioso.

—Que estás a punto de desmayarte— rió. ¿Qué tenía eso de gracioso? ¿Cómo podía saberlo?

—Y tú estás loca— replicó, y se enderezó con algo de esfuerzo para sentarse.

—Han pasado años— comentó la chica de cabello castaño casi burlonamente, apoyándose en sus brazos hacia atrás—, pero aún recuerdo que cuando estabas borracho, antes de perder el conocimiento entrabas en una especie de trance y todo te importaba un carajo.

Murdoc quiso rebatir. Lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque así se estaba sintiendo exactamente. Rayos, ni siquiera le interesaba lo que había dicho.

— ¿Y qué hago antes de desmayarme?— cuestionó, tenía muchas ganas de probarla. Tal vez pudiera atraparla en algún error y recriminarle lo poco que lo conocía.

—Haces algo alocado que dices que recordarás a la mañana siguiente— respondió Eve—. Aunque no importa qué sea, jamás puedes recordarlo.

—Tendrás que ayudarme con lo que haré hoy.

— ¿Ya sabes qué harás?

—No— contestó, pensativo—. ¿A qué te atreves, Evelyn?

Eso sí dejó a la violinista sin palabras. Intentó formular alguna respuesta ingeniosa, pero le fue imposible. Era muy complicado a veces dar contestaciones que estuvieran al nivel del bajista, con algún tonto que sabía no volvería a ver en su vida, era mucho más sencillo.

Al final sólo sonrió, soberbia.

—A todo— dijo simplemente. "Seguro va a decir que salgamos a joder a alguien en la calle aprovechando que es de noche" se le ocurrió, mas lo que vino después fue muy distinto a lo que había imaginado:

La suave presión de sus dedos en su mentón la hicieron mirarlo expectante, y no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos cuando su pulgar se deslizó lentamente sobre sus labios. El sólo toque le hizo recordar aquel momento idéntico años atrás cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no podría mirar a Niccals como un colega.

—Qué difícil— comenzó a decir él— contar a la gente que debes haber besado. Hasta marcas tienes— comentó, y su dedo pasó a acariciar el contorno de su boca, húmeda de alcohol y su sabor. La voz y el aliento del satanista se mezclaban en un susurro cada vez que hablaba.

Abriendo los ojos nuevamente, Eve sintió que el mundo se le daba vuelta, no sabía bien si era por la cerveza o por las sensaciones, tan distantes y placenteras al mismo tiempo, que provocaban que se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca.

— ¿Te gusta pensarlo?— preguntó. Detrás de sus pestañas, en el ojo que no estaba tapado, se vislumbraba un ligero brillo de deseo que Murdoc ignoró olímpicamente.

—No— respondió, cortante, su mirada fija en los labios entreabiertos de su compañera—. Me has tenido siempre en frente de ti y te conformaste con idiotas aspirantes a actores porno. Pero no te preocupes, lo entiendo.

— ¿Qué entiendes?— cuestionó la joven, e hizo a un lado el rostro para zafarse de los dedos que la sostenían. El otro sonrió.

—Que no te atrevieras, claro. Pocas vienen a mí antes de que yo vaya a ellas porque me tienen miedo. No las culpo.

—Tú no me intimidas.

—Así y todo, jamás has hecho nada— replicó. Por dentro sonreía al ver el ceño de ella ligeramente fruncido—. Siempre me he preg…

No pudo terminar la frase. En ese instante Evelyn había tirado de su camiseta y atraído hacia sí para sellar sus labios con los de él. Por supuesto que un movimiento así lo tomó por sorpresa, sin embargo correspondió el beso con gusto, con satisfacción de que su objetivo se hubiera cumplido. Diablos, tuvo que sostenerse de los brazos de Eve por el vuelco que había dado su estómago al contacto: aun peor que en el pasillo.

Así se quedaron durante algunos eternos segundos, apenas moviendo las bocas y resistiendo el deseo por enredar sus lenguas, que serpenteaban ansiosas tras los dientes. Disimuladamente Murdoc deslizó una mano hasta la espalda de ella para atraerla hacia sí, pero maldijo en su fuero interno cuando la sintió separándose. No se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Podía percibir el aliento chocando contra su piel todavía, así que no se pudo haber alejado más que un par de centímetros.

—Con que no me atrevía…— oyó que jadeaba, había un toque de sorna y triunfo por allí escondido— si no lo hice antes fue porque siempre estabas con alguna otra.

—Me importa un soberano bledo por qué no lo hiciste antes— respondió el satanista, para luego volver a besarla con la urgencia que le había nacido en el pecho y en los pantalones. Casi con violencia saboreó el fuerte gusto a cerveza de su boca, y ella, sorprendida, no se quedó atrás en hacer lo mismo. Tal vez no se fuera a desmayar después de todo, eso la animaba.

Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente, sentían que había una enorme distancia entre ellos y se necesitaban más cerca, incluso cuando parecían estar a punto de fundirse en un solo cuerpo. La violinista volvió a separarse y comenzó a besar el cuello de su compañero, quien sólo se dejó hacer echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Las manos pequeñas, temblorosas, metiéndose bajo su camisa lo hicieron jadear; había llegado a un punto en donde apenas era consciente de lo que pasaba, de con quién estaba y por qué, sólo percibía el placer y los temblores que le recorrían la espalda con cada beso. Todo aquello hizo que perdiera el equilibro y cayera hacia un lado en el colchón, aún abrazando aquel fino cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Podía sentir el calor, las curvas delicadas, pero quería más y la tela de la ropa se lo impedía, maldita fuera. Sacó de su camino a la blusa, odiosa pero de tacto suave, y su mano fue a parar a uno de los pequeños montículos que salían de su pecho. El cuerpo, la mujer, soltó un gemido que a Murdoc se le hizo delicioso.

Evelyn se retorcía de gusto bajo su peso, entre caricias se las arregló para quitarle la remera a Niccals. Seguía con los ojos cerrados y eso la extrañaba, pero no dijo nada.

Acarició su pelo y él siguió su mano, como fascinado por ella. Eve utilizó esa docilidad para guiarlo nuevamente hasta sus labios, mas no le correspondió esta vez, sólo estaba quieto, esperando.

—Murdoc— lo llamó, a él le pareció un eco lejano—, Murdoc, ¿qué pasa?

—Yo…

Él no dijo nada más, pero entreabrió los ojos un momento y luego volvió a cerrarlos como si los párpados le pesaran toneladas. Se aferró a la tibieza del cuerpo que había estado sosteniendo y apoyó la frente en uno de los hombros de la joven; algo andaba mal, lo sabía.

Y terminó confirmándolo cuando el bajista dejó de moverse.

No podía tener tanta mala leche. Mira que se había acostado con hombres borrachos, pero ninguno se le había dormido en la mitad del acto. Aquello era una incompetencia de parte de él y patada en los huevos para su orgullo.

Tratando de contener la furia y la frustración, Eve empujó a Murdoc hasta que se lo sacó de encima. Estaba profundamente dormido. Pensó que pudo haberle gritado con todas sus fuerzas y ni así se habría despertado el muy hijo de puta. Sin embargo, ahora estaba ahí y debería dormir en su cama, no quedaba otra.

La idea de gritarle era tentadora, con un poco de suerte podría escuchar todas sus puteadas en sueños.

Toda la rabia por su orgullo herido se transformó mientras lo desvestía, usando un cuidado que no merecía, para acostarlo. Se transformó en tristeza y desilusión, odiaba pensar que la había encontrado aburrida o que de repente no valía para su deseo. Ella, que desde sus dieciséis le había estado teniendo ganas, que desde entonces se había esforzado por llamar su atención, de un instante a otro todo se iba al tacho de basura.

Recordó las veces que había imaginado un momento así y los ojos se le humedecieron. Recordó su ilusión de que fuera algo que ambos disfrutaran con la confianza de mucho tiempo compartido, e incluso en aquel momento, mareados por el alcohol puro de la "White Light", le había parecido que lo estaban haciendo.

Descartó que fuera por la cerveza que se había dormido. Luego de tantas borracheras, Murdoc Niccals sabía cómo mantenerse consciente, así que no podía ser por eso.

Le sacó las botas y el pantalón, no quedaba rastro de la erección de hacía unos minutos. Eso la deprimió todavía más, ya ni en sueños la querría como su fantasía.

Lo acomodó y lo tapó con las sábanas cual si fuera su niño o su amor, pero trató de alejarse lo más posible de su lado cuando ella misma se metió a la cama. La mañana siguiente sería incómoda, por lo que sólo cerró los ojos, esperando que la cerveza le pegara lo suficiente como para no recordar aquella noche.


	2. Juncos o Los típicos obstinados

La luz que se filtraba a través de las persianas le dio de lleno en la cara. Se removió con fastidio, ¿qué hora sería? ¿Dónde estaba?

¿Dónde estaba el baño?

Tambaleándose, se puso de pie para responder a sus preguntas. No supo desde cuándo el suelo temblaba, pero no le gustaba y prefirió sentarse en la cama hasta que se detuviera. Estúpido piso, siempre se ponía en su contra.

Le ardían los ojos, por lo que sólo veía a través de la débil rendija que había hecho con sus párpados. Todo alrededor se le hizo extraño, conocido en algunas partes, pero había muchas otras cosas que no podía reconocer como suyas. El suelo, en principio: el que conocía no le dificultaba tanto caminar como aquél.

El colchón. El colchón en el que estaba sentado era mucho más grande que el suyo y no estaba solo. Se fijó en la figura que aún descansaba a su lado y pudo distinguir la fina curva que se dibujaba bajo la sábana, la forma en que se movía con cada tranquila respiración. El panorama se le hizo familiar por todas las veces que lo había visto antes, y supo que era una mujer; todavía estaba dormida.

La miró por largo rato, se fijó en cada rayo de sol que acariciaba su piel desnuda. El piso ya se había detenido y él seguía mirándola, observaba, encantado, el brillo del pelo castaño mientras intentaba recordar. Quería acordarse de algo pero no sabía de qué, tal vez de si en algún momento de la noche anterior había llegado a tocarla como lo hacía la luz ahora, o de su rostro, ya que todo ese tiempo había estado viendo su espalda.

Gruñó cuando la migraña le perforó las sienes. Demonios, odiaba estar así, le hacía querer pegarse un tiro en ese mismo instante sólo para probar si la jaqueca se iba. Sin embargo, y a la vista de que no tenía ningún revólver a la mano, lo único que pudo hacer fue enterrar la cara en la almohada, como conteniéndose para no gritar.

Se abrazó al cojín pacientemente, el dolor seguía palpitando dentro de su cabeza y él estuvo seguro de que, si pudiera hablar, estaría riéndose para hacer peor la tortura. Sintió que algo se movía a su lado pero no hizo nada.

—No has cambiado nada— le dijo una voz susurrante al oído con un tono de dulce reproche. Se permitió soltar un suspiro de alivio cuando la mujer (sabía que era ella) depositó un beso en su cabello.

Él ignoró la jaqueca por un segundo y giró el rostro para mirarla: a contraluz sus rasgos quedaban a oscuras, y el pelo despeinado le cubría la mitad de la cara. Pudo ver un ojo verde, cansado, destilaba ternura y piedad.

— ¿Qué pasó?— se atrevió a preguntar, le dio pena que su voz no llegara a ser más que un murmullo rasposo. La expresión de la joven cambió completamente.

—Nada— dijo con determinación, casi frialdad—. Anoche estuviste bebiendo en el pasillo. Escuché que entrabas a mi cuarto, pero cuando te quise sacar ya estabas dormido.

—Estás desnuda— apuntó Murdoc mirándola de arriba abajo, cómo cubría su pecho con la sábana.

—Así duermo yo— respondió Evelyn encogiéndose de hombros.

—Yo también lo estoy…— siguió, sus ojos mirando un punto fijo en la pared. Se sorprendió de que recién ahí se diera cuenta de su desnudez, pero quien se vio más sorprendida fue la violinista, que parpadeó viendo su coartada hacerse pedazos— ¿cómo…?

—Es… es que entraste así nada más y empezaste a quitarte la ropa— relató ella fingiendo angustia—. Temí lo peor.

— ¿Qué es lo peor?

—No sé, que te pusieras a bailar— contestó, sarcástica, y gruñendo el bajista volvió a esconder la cara en la almohada—. Luego te metiste a la cama y te dormiste. No pasó nada.

—Yo nunca voy a las habitaciones de otros a dormir, ni ebrio— replicó contra el mullido objeto. No necesitaba decírselo a ella, lo sabía bien, pero cuando uno está armando una mentira express, es más difícil recordar los detalles importantes. Quizá con algo de anticipación podría haber creado una comedia con todo y guiones para sus demás compañeros, inventar que una nave extraterrestre lo había dejado en su cama después de una serie de experimentos. No le habría molestado meterle una sonda por el trasero para darle más realismo a la trama.

Pero la realidad no era ésa. La realidad era que la noche anterior él se había quedado dormido mientras tenían sexo, y el sólo pensarlo le hacía hervir la sangre nuevamente.

—Bueno, esta vez lo hiciste y pasaste la noche aquí. Así que ahora levántate y vete, tengo cosas que hacer— sentenció Evelyn con dureza, ya no tenía ganas de ser delicada ni de atender a Murdoc, que se jodiera por no medirse.

—No hables tan fuerte…— pidió él en un susurro doloroso. La joven no le hizo caso.

—No me vengas a decir qué hacer, suficiente con que no te eché a patadas anoche porque de seguro habrías dormido en el pasillo. ¡Anda, levántate!

Al final fue ella quien se puso de pie. Furiosa por lo que le había hecho, tomó su ropa y se la tiró a la cabeza hasta que lo sacó de su cama entre maldiciones. Lo último que le importaba era quedar como una histérica, había que actuar, y él tenía que creer que estaba terriblemente enojada por romper su sueño, invadir su espacio, no por haberla dejado caliente; era mejor que de eso no se acordara. Además, si actuaba como una loca tal vez no querría acercársele otra vez. A pesar del poco tiempo, todo estaba planeado con frialdad.

O algo así.

— ¡Vamos, lárgate, no te quiero aquí!— le gritaba mientras lo empujaba hacia la puerta abierta.

— ¡No puedo caminar si no me dejas ponerme los pantalones!—exclamaba él en respuesta, apenas podía mantener el equilibrio saltando con la ropa a medio poner.

— _¡A ver si te apurás, entonces, carajo!_— dijo ella con toda la bronca, y encima en argentino. Murdoc sabía que sólo lo hacía cuando estaba prácticamente rabiosa, e intentó calmarla, pero por alguna razón subir el cierre y abrochar el botón de la prenda le estaba complicando la vida. Evelyn aprovechó eso y lo echó con un último empujón que lo hizo caer cruelmente. No tuvo piedad al arrojarle la camiseta y las botas, para luego cerrar la puerta en un estallido terrible.

Se quedó ahí sin más, apoyada contra la madera, el pecho aún descubierto y la respiración agitada. Flashes, imágenes de lo que había ocurrido pasaban frente a sus ojos sin que pudiera verlos claramente. Pensó que tal vez había sido demasiado y pudo habérselo tomado más calmadamente, incluso decir lo que en verdad le había molestado, pero a la mierda, ya estaba hecho y que fuera lo que Dios quisiera.

Le alegraba que el bajista no dijera nada, aunque no era que no quisiera, sino que intentaba taparse los oídos porque se le estaba partiendo la cabeza. Entendía que lo odiara y todo, ¿pero no podía ser menos brusca?

—Puta loca…— masculló entre dientes. No tenía sentido seguir con el culo en el suelo, así que se levantó como pudo, muy orgulloso por supuesto, y agarró sus cosas. Al diablo con su estúpida histeria, no estaba de humor para esa porquería que seguro era parte de la menstruación. Ya se arreglaría con ella cuando la jaqueca se hubiera ido. Hasta entonces, lo primero que debía hacer era tratar de llegar entero a la Winnebago.

Luego de los primeros pasos, el piso comenzó a moverse otra vez.

* * *

><p>Los días que siguieron fueron un infierno para ellos dos y un acertijo para el resto de la banda. Murdoc y Evelyn no se hablaban, así de plano, y no se esforzaban por hacerlo; cada vez que uno necesitaba algo del otro, hacían de todo para no tener que acudir a él, y cuando ya no quedaba más opción, mandaban a alguien más. El pobre 2D fue el más perjudicado en ese sentido por las veces en que no había recordado bien el pedido y había terminado llevando cualquier otra cosa.<p>

Eve siguió practicando guitarra. En algunos días ya había aprendido bastante y empezaba a crear melodías, no tan buenas, pero que tenían potencial. Estaba cumpliendo su objetivo de participar más en el grupo: le había aportado a Stuart un tema sobre el que escribir una nueva canción, y había ayudado a Noodle a sacar las notas del solo que interpretaría allí. A escondidas del mundo también se puede hacer bastante.

Todavía se acordaba del incidente con su compañero, aún le ardía, pero no pensaba decírselo a nadie. Mira que hasta Russel le había preguntado, sin embargo la respuesta seca que recibió le hizo pensar que sería mejor quedarse al margen de la situación.

Murdoc, por su parte, sólo estuvo molesto un tiempo y después empezó a repasar la explicación que la joven le había dado, muy extraña, por cierto. Para empezar, él no bebía en el pasillo ni entraba en el cuarto de alguien más pensando que era el suyo. ¡Hay cosas que distinguen su propio espacio! El olor, por ejemplo, o la dificultad de llegar desde la puerta del vehículo hasta la habitación. La de Evelyn olía normal, tal vez algo de perfume por ahí, y frente al portal ya se encontraba la cama, no había ninguna carrera de obstáculos en medio. Podría seguir enumerando miles de puntos que contradijeran la teoría de Eve, pero creo que queda claro que no cuadra para nada.

Sin embargo él, tan orgulloso como ella y quizá más, se resistía a hablarle. Tenía que ser la misma Evelyn quien le fuera a pedir disculpas y a dar una explicación razonable, tendría que dejar a un lado esa terquedad suya o aguantar su indiferencia. Se la haría insufrible, claro que sí, al final iba a dar el brazo a torcer, la desgraciada.

Todos sabemos que no es fácil que alguien se doblegue cuando las dos partes están dale y dale con que ambos tienen la razón. Bueno, Evelyn no pretendía tener la razón, pero quería olvidar a toda costa el fallido desliz con Murdoc y para eso necesitaba convencerlo de que no había pasado absolutamente nada aquella noche. Muy complicado por cierto, porque ni ella se lo creía siquiera un poco. Desearía poder hacerlo…

—Cada vez los entiendo menos— decía Russel ya resignado cada vez que se lo comentaban. La pelea se había vuelto un interesante tema de conversación para él, 2D y Noodle cuando estaban solos, era divertido hacer locas teorías sobre por qué sus compañeros no se querían ver. Una vez Noodle sugirió que Evelyn hubiera robado una botella de ron de Murdoc y el bajista, en venganza, hubiera roto las cuerdas del violín de ella.

—Yo sólo sé que no quiero volver a hacer un mandado, hasta anotándome las cosas me las confundo y se enojan conmigo— se quejó Stuart. Estaban los tres reunidos en la mesa de la cocina mientras la joven guitarrista comía cereal con leche y 2D bebía un vaso de jugo de naranja. Era extraño, pero el único que no estaba comiendo ni tomando nada era Hobbs.

—Como si pudieran enojarse con más gente— rió la chica limpiándose la leche de los labios—. Están siendo algo infantiles.

—Es irónico que lo digas tú con quince años cuando ellos tienen veintiuno y treinta y nueve años— opinó el baterista.

—Pues yo por lo menos diría por qué me hicieron enojar. Sólo escuché decir a Evelyn que Murdoc había entrado en su cuarto.

— ¿Piensas que le hizo algo malo?— preguntó Russel. Hasta el joven de pelo azul había podido distinguir un toque de ira incipiente y tuvo que hablar.

—No creo— dijo—, Eve B. se pone así cuando la dejan con la palabra en la boca o con ganas de algo; se notaría mucho si hubieran abusado de ella.

— ¿Por qué?

—Pues porque sólo se pone como ahora cuando la dejan con la palabra en la boca o con ganas de algo, sería diferente— respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Creyó que era lo más obvio del mundo, no sabía qué más decir—. Murdoc ya no sé, él siempre es muy obstinado.

—Eso sí…— suspiró el baterista, Stuart al final le había dejado más preguntas que respuestas.

—Ya se van a arreglar— concluyó Noodle tranquilamente—. Tenemos que tocar todos juntos, no pueden construirse una muralla para mantenerse lejos.

En eso tenía razón, no podían construirse una muralla. No una de piedra, por lo menos, sería muy costoso, ¿y qué mejor que ignorarse para hacer, sin siquiera darse cuenta, un enorme muro imaginario?

Los ensayos eran más tensos de lo que hubieran esperado, la verdad nadie sabía cómo reaccionar cuando indirectamente se insultaban. No querían meterse porque sabían que terminarían mal, pero no hacer nada era mucho peor. Repetidas veces pasaba que Evelyn, sin querer, se equivocaba en su parte y Murdoc decía como distraído:

—Me da pena ese violín que sufre, se ve que quien lo toca no lo quiere mucho— ella se quedaba callada y volvía a empezar, concentrada en lucir su más fantástica interpretación. Pero cuando el otro le pifiaba:

—Mmmh… escucho un bajo desgastado, parece que vamos a tener que editar mucho esta canción— ¡oh, el sarcasmo! A veces la joven podía manejarlo tan bien…

—Sería genial si dejaran de pelearse un puto segundo, estamos ensayando para grabar el próximo disco— saltó Russel un día, cansado ya de tanta estupidez. ¡No podía creerlo! Una cosa era que se gritaran encerrados en un cuarto, donde estuvieran aislados del mundo y no lo molestaran; y otra muy distinta era joderse disimuladamente jodiendo al resto de la gente al mismo tiempo. Par de inmaduros.

—Él empezó, ni siquiera sé para qué me habló— se defendió la violinista al toque.

—Yo no te hablé, sólo hice un comentario al aire— replicó Niccals, casi ni había registrado lo que su compañero afroamericano había dicho.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuántas personas más ves aquí que toquen el violín?— preguntó ella. Había estirado los brazos, abarcando el espacio, y miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad, cual si realmente estuviera buscando más violinistas en el estudio.

— ¡No hay ninguna más porque sólo a ti se te ocurre hacer algo tan inútil!

— ¡Inútil tu p—

— ¡Demonios, cállense de una buena vez!— explotó al final el baterista— ¡Cómo puede ser, son dos niños crecidos!

—Él empezó.

—Ella empezó.

—No me importa quién empezó, sólo cierren la boca hasta que terminemos y luego discuten lo que se les cante.

—Yo no pienso seguir aquí con él— sentenció Evelyn. Tomó el estuche negro de su instrumento y atropelladamente lo puso dentro. Casi partió el arco a la mitad al intentar cerrar la tapa—. Para colmo no le dices nada, sabes que me provocó.

—No me voy a meter en estas est—

—Ah, ¿yo te provoqué?— salió Murdoc a defenderse, otra vez dejando de lado a Russel— ¡Eres tú que se toma todo tan a pecho! Nada más estaba haciendo un chiste.

—Púdrete, imbécil— respondió la chica al pasar a su lado, rumbo a la salida. Mientras abría la puerta, el bajista seguía discutiendo en un tono bastante agresivo que ella, por supuesto, ignoraba.

— ¡A mí no me vas a hablar así, chiquilla caprichosa, vuelve acá!

—No te lo tomes tan a pecho, Muds— dijo la violinista ya fuera del cuarto y guiñándole un ojo—: sabes que sólo estoy haciendo chistes.

Y antes de tener que seguir aguantando más gritos, le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Un tenso silencio invadió el estudio y 2D se mordió el labio inferior nerviosamente. El temblor en las manos de Murdoc le hizo querer ir y tratar de advertirle a su amiga lo que se le venía encima, o por lo menos decirle que intentara medir sus palabras la próxima que quisiera torear al líder de la banda.

Russel se había quedado sentado viendo la escena, en los ojos se le podía ver hartazgo, y la forma en que tenía los brazos cruzados era un mudo deseo de que el conflicto hubiera acabado ya.

Noodle miraba y listo, prefería no meterse. Por lo menos no en ese momento, porque comentar parecía una misión suicida y ella quería seguir viviendo otro ratito.

Ajeno a lo que pensaban estaba Murdoc Niccals. Todavía miraba la puerta indignadísimo, re caliente, lleno de bronca, ni siquiera podía encontrar una expresión o una palabra que lo describiera. Imaginaba (¡con qué odio imaginaba!) a la chica del sombrero tanguero caminando muy tranquila por los pasillos, tal vez sus zapatos resonaban orgullosos contra el concreto, celebraban su "victoria". En realidad no era así, pero él no lo sabía, y nadie le podía impedir hacerse la cabeza.

— ¿Qué mierda me miran ustedes? ¿Eh?— bramó, pero no obtuvo otra respuesta que indiferencia. Los ignoró y se llevó su bajo consigo. ¡Al carajo con ellos y el ensayo! De todos modos había estado queriendo irse desde hacía rato.

Así lo hizo al final, yéndose en la dirección contraria a la de Eve.

— ¿Creen que podamos seguir tocando sin ellos?— preguntó Stuart, los demás sólo se encogieron de hombros.

* * *

><p>Para cada uno de los dos "contendientes" las cosas se calmaron de forma muy diferente los días que siguieron:<p>

Evelyn estaba triste, así de simple. Recordaba constantemente la buena relación que tenía antes con Murdoc… o por lo menos cuando ambos podían convivir estando juntos. Como siempre, no pensaba decirle ni mostrarle a nadie esa melancolía, por lo que su rostro prácticamente se mantenía de piedra. Así tenía que ser, un junco, podía doblarse pero jamás romperse.

Murdoc se había enfriado, por decir algo, sin querer. No le cerraba que todo ese quilombo fuera causado nada más por haber entrado borracho a su cuarto, menos sabiendo que no era posible, y porque creía que ella, con lo guarda que era con su habitación, lo habría sacado de inmediato.

Intentaba ignorarlo, no pensar en que había otra cosa detrás de la historia, pero era como una astilla en su pie, de ésas que se le entierran a uno tan profundo que hasta que no se van, no lo dejan vivir. Ni siquiera había podido cumplir con su "deber" para con las fans que lo visitaban sólo por estar dándole vueltas al asunto, mierda.

Esa noche estaba con una chica llamada… bueno, no hubo tiempo para preguntar su nombre. Sólo sabía que la joven estaba en su cama, medio desnuda, y no entendía qué le había visto. Claro, con la ropa puesta cualquiera parece una súper modelo, pero cuando se ponen el traje de Eva resulta que éste tiene estrías, cicatrices, les queda grande o demasiado ajustado. A la chica casi le veían las costillas y su trasero era casi inexistente, le hacía acordar a Paula, cosa que no era muy favorable para la amante de turno. A él le gustaba el cuerpo de mujer, no quería esqueletos, sin embargo ahora que estaba besando a uno se lo tenía que bancar. Lo único bueno era que su pelo negro era suave, podría haber estado acariciándolo toda la noche sin cansarse.

—Chicos, acaba de llamar Damon para hablar con Murdoc— anunció Russel en la sala. Allí estaban 2D, Noodle y Evelyn, cada uno en lo suyo; parecían tan concentrados que parecieron no haber escuchado el mensaje—. Alguno tiene que ir a decirle, es urgente.

—Yo no puedo— anticipó Noodle—, estoy corrigiendo una de las canciones para el álbum.

—Yo tampoco puedo— exclamó Stu, se movía de un lado para otro con su control de videojuego mientras trataba de matar a los cientos de zombies que lo atacaban—, ¡este nivel me ha costado horrores! Tengo que terminarlo o tendré que hacerlo otra vez.

El baterista bufó, quiso decirle lo estúpida que era esa excusa, pero sabía que no haría caso. Sólo quedaba la joven del sombrero negro, quien leía un libro de suspenso.

—Eve, tendrás que hacerlo tú.

—Russ, no quiero ir…— dijo ella, el libro cayó pesadamente sobre su regazo y lo miró suplicante— Ya sabes cómo estoy con él, no me hagas ir.

—No queda de otra, amor— respondió Hobbs encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Pero no hay nadie más?

—Los chicos no pueden.

—Oh, vamos, ¡Stu está jugando! ¿Tú por qué no vas?

—Preparo la cena.

—Puedo cuidar que no se te queme.

— ¡Ya ve, Evelyn, es sólo decirle que Damon llamó y te vuelves!

La violinista no tuvo más opción que levantarse e ir resoplando al estacionamiento. Por el amor de Dios, 2D estaba jugando videojuegos, perfectamente pudo haber ido él…

Llamó a la puerta varias veces hasta que la puerta se abrió. Lo primero que vio fue un cierre bajo y un par de ojos cansados, tal vez fastidiados, sorprendidos al verla. Prefirió no preguntar. No tenía nada que hacer allí más que dejar un mensaje, pero cuando separó los labios para hablar apareció la chica esqueleto. Sin sostén.

— ¿Qué pasó, amorcito?— le preguntó a Murdoc abrazándose a su brazo, con una melosidad que le hizo a Evelyn alzar una ceja, obvio la que estaba tapada por su cabello para disimular. Cuando la fan se dio cuenta de su presencia borró cualquier rastro de dulzura en su expresión— ¿Y tú quién eres, la mucama?— se burló mirándola de arriba abajo. A la violinista le hirvieron hasta los jugos gástricos en el estómago, sin embargo se contuvo.

—Mucho gusto, tú debes ser la última botella de ron en el desierto— contestó casi cantarina, por un momento pudo ver a su compañero reír muy bajo. Seguramente la estúpida ésa querría seguir con la batalla, pero solamente estaba allí para entregar un mensaje y eso haría—. Muds, Damon llamó y quiere hablar contigo. Cuando termines— "si es que con ésta puedes…"—, acuérdate de llamarlo.

Se dio vuelta para irse, pero antes de siquiera poder dar el primer paso sintió que él le agarraba la muñeca.

— ¡Espera!— le había dicho— Tú no te vas a ningún lado. Entra— ella se volvió con la intención de decirle que no pensaba hacer un trío con la estirada aquella, mas la severa expresión de Niccals la hizo callar—, hay mucho que me tienes que aclarar.

— ¡Hey! ¿Yo no te importo?— protestó la fan mientras hacía ademanes que sólo haría una novia celosa.

—Pobre de ti si pensabas que sí. Sal de mi casa— ordenó el bajista, la chica de pelo negro se le quedó mirando entre indignada y al borde de las lágrimas—. ¡Es para hoy, niña!

— ¡Pero mi ropa!

—Ven aquí, tú entras— le indicó a Eve empujándola a través del portal—. Y tú te vas. No jodas, ya te traigo tu ropa— aseguraba mientras la empujaba fuera, no le interesaba que estuviera en tetas o insultando a la "mucama". En un par de segundos había ido a su cuarto, recogido las prendas y ahora se las tiraba sin piedad—. ¡Y no vuelvas hasta que aprendas a no morder todo lo que te pongan en la boca!

Azotó la puerta sin más, la castaña no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto en su lugar ante el golpe.

—Loca…— murmuró él con rabia.

— ¿En serio te mordió?— se atrevió a preguntar ella.

—Sí, hasta marcas me dejó. ¿Quieres ver?

—Oh, no, gracias—respondió la joven nerviosamente, sus gestos lograron sacarle una sonrisa a su compañero, que supo bien lo que había pensado.

—Me mordió un dedo— aclaró, y le tendió su mano para que viera las marcas de dientes en su dedo índice. Ella sólo suspiró aliviada.

—Lo había olvidado… no eres tan bueno cuando echas a las chicas que te muerden durante una fellatio.

—No me importan ellas ahora— dijo cortante. La risa se le fue a Bann por una ventanilla junto con la esperanza de que revivieran viejos bochornos de la cama para pasar el rato—. Me importa lo que tú tengas que decir.

—No sé de qué hablas— contestó Evelyn, las palabras le salieron como un reflejo mental involuntario. Intentó alcanzar el picaporte con la intención de irse, pero él se interpuso.

—Yo creo que sí sabes.

—De verdad, Murdoc, no tengo idea de lo que hablas— repitió. Se alejó y comenzó a recorrer la casa rodante en busca de alguna puerta trasera mientras el bajista la seguía. Al pasar por su cuarto, la empujó y cerró el portal.

Había quedado tirada en la desordenada cama. Estuvo a punto de levantarse, protestar y preguntar por qué la había empujado, mas se calló cuando Niccals prácticamente se le abalanzó, encerrándola entre el colchón y su cuerpo. El calor y los latidos de su corazón pegando justo contra su pecho le trajeron los recuerdos de su frustración, por lo que giró la cabeza a un lado queriendo alejarlos.

—Ahora dime— susurró él casi rozando la piel de la oreja con sus labios—: ¿qué pasó esa noche en tu cuarto?

—No pasó nada, ya te lo he dicho…— respondió la chica estoicamente, pero el toque de desafío no le había salido bien y su voz se oyó temblorosa— Estabas borracho y ent—

—Eso no, quiero saber qué pasó en realidad.

—Tal vez si no me interrumpieras podría decírtelo.

—Sé lo que me vas a decir. Te interrumpo porque me mientes y ya me tienes harto— el tono de voz que había usado hizo que Evelyn tragara saliva con fuerza, con miedo. Giró la cara para enfrentarlo, pues ella también estaba cansada de todo aquello y estaba dispuesta a ponerle fin ahora.

— ¿Quieres saber qué pasó en realidad?— preguntó en un susurro que, si no hubiera estado tan cerca, Murdoc no habría podido escuchar.

—Sí— respondió él. Sin embargo, en lugar de una explicación recibió un rodillazo en el estómago que le quitó el aliento y lo tiró al suelo. Mientras jadeaba vio a Evelyn pararse a su lado, sus piernas jamás le parecieron tan largas.

—Esa noche me habías invitado a tomar una cerveza. Todo estaba bien, no creerías lo cómoda que me sentía estando ahí, sólo los dos sentados en el pasillo, charlando y bebiendo— relató, sentándose junto a Niccals. Las palabras le salían pesadas, el bajista la miraba atentamente desde su lugar y no podía definir su expresión, pero notaba decepción. Quería saber el motivo de aquel sentimiento, por lo que no dijo nada y se limitó a normalizar su respiración—. Tú ya habrías tomado unas… cuatro o cinco cervezas antes de verme y noté que estabas mareado, así que te hice entrar a mi cuarto, no quería que te desmayaras y quedaras ahí tirado. Bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra y terminamos en la cama.

— ¿Cómo que en la cama?— exclamó, los ojos como platos y un dolor en el abdomen cuando intentó sentarse. Ella lo hizo volver a su posición colocando suavemente una mano en su pecho.

—No te emociones tanto, sólo llegamos a besarnos y sacarnos algo de ropa.

—Suficiente para interesarme— dijo él. Otro empujón le impidió enderezarse—. Pero cuando desperté los dos estábamos casi desnudos.

—Dios, ésa es la peor parte…— murmuró Evelyn tapándose la cara con la mano que antes estaba en el pecho del bajista. Él no supo definir si lo había dicho con vergüenza, pero tampoco se molestó en preguntárselo— en medio de "la previa" te quedaste dormido encima de mí y tuve que desvestirte para acostarte. Fue muy frustrante.

Escuchar eso lo dejó sin palabras. No sabía qué justificar primero, si su ridículo error en la cama o que había caído rendido después de unas seis cervezas (algo realmente _vergonzoso_, ya que siempre aguantaba más). De todos modos, resultaba bastante difícil justificar cualquiera de esas dos cosas.

—Sigues mintiendo— se apresuró a replicar—: sabes que puedo beber hasta ocho botellas y seguir en pie, no pude haberme desmayado tan fácil con seis.

—Era White Light, Murdoc, ¡es alcohol puro!— respondió la joven antes de golpearse la frente con la palma de su mano— Me sorprendió que todavía recordaras tu nombre después de tres.

Niccals suspiró dándole la razón. Pensó que así no querría humillarlo más, porque la conocía y sabía que le diría de todo hasta que aceptara que ella estaba bien y él mal. Finalmente se sentó y nada lo detuvo pero, a pesar de estar los dos a la misma altura, no se miraron.

El silencio los envolvió devastadoramente, los sumió en la crueldad de los pensamientos que no tuvieran nada que ver con aquel momento, intentando olvidar en vano, recordar con culpa. Evelyn echó hacia atrás la cabeza cuando el sonido de su respiración se le hizo lejana y sin querer se concentró en la de su compañero, que inevitablemente le hizo querer volver a la paz de escucharlo dormido.

—Así que… por eso estuviste tan enojada— concluyó el satanista despertándola de su ensueño. Ahora sí lo miró, de lado, pues su cabeza seguía mirando al techo.

—Sí— susurró—. Me sentí una idiota, no es muy agradable cuando te seducen y luego se te duermen encima. Además me costó bastante moverte.

—Pudiste habérmelo dicho desde el principio.

—Creí que podría olvidarlo y seguir como siempre.

—Vivimos en un mismo edificio, somos parte de una misma banda y compartimos el mismo baño, ¿en serio pensaste que podrías simplemente ignorarme?

—Lo dices como si te doliera— rió ella.

—Pues sí, nos hubiéramos ahorrado todos estos días que no nos hablamos.

—No te hablé porque cada vez que te veía pensaba que si no te hubieras puesto en pedo, nada habría pasado— le espetó, hasta detrás de su cabello Murdoc pudo ver el seño fruncido y la rabia en sus ojos.

—Oh, ¡créeme que jamás habría hecho nada estando sobrio!— sentenció. Se le quedó viendo expectante, preparado para una pelea, pero la respuesta matadora jamás llegó. Al contrario, Evelyn se quedó callada, sorprendida, y eso desconcertó al bajista— ¿Qué?

— ¿Entonces sólo me tocaste porque estabas borracho?

— ¿Eh? ¡No!— exclamó, tal vez estuviera a tiempo de aclarar el malentendido— Quise dec—

—Que ni siquiera habrías ido a buscarme— dedujo para completar la oración, erróneamente por supuesto, pero no dejó a Murdoc seguir hablando. No supo hasta qué punto debía hacerlo, pues se le notaba el rencor aumentar con cada palabra—. ¿No dijiste eso, "jamás habría hecho nada estando sobrio"?

—No era eso lo q—

—Eres el mismo idiota de hace años, Murdoc— murmuró al final mientras se ponía de pie y salía de la habitación. En su fuero interno maldecía a los cuatro vientos y se repetía que jamás debió hablarle sobre lo que había pasado, que a partir de ese momento todo estaba destinado a cagarse más y más.

¡Puta, ahora sí se había armado la podrida! No la podía dejar ir así, eso significaría más interminables días de su silencio, peleas y vaya uno a saber lo que pudiera salir después. Tomando en cuenta todo esto, el bajista se levantó también y la siguió sin importar el dolor de su vientre, por suerte alcanzó a agarrar su brazo antes de que abriera la puerta.

—Cómo odio cuando no me escuchas, ¡a veces te pones tan caprichosa!— le recriminó atrayéndola hacia él, alejándola de la salida.

— ¡Si ya lo has dicho todo! ¿Qué más quieres que escuche?— gruñó ella, y le dedicó su mejor mirada despectiva, pero Niccals sabía que en el fondo, muy en el fondo para que no se viera, estaba herida. En parte la entendía, mas también sabía que esa ofensa se la estaba haciendo ella misma al no dejarlo explicarse.

—No quise decir que sólo te tocaría borracho, Evelyn, ¡te tomaría aquí mismo contra la pared! Pero n—

Una vez más el satanista fue interrumpido en el mejor momento por la bofetada de su vida. Maldición, con lo que le costaba abrirse a decir algo como aquello y sólo recibía golpes…

El impacto hizo que girara la cara a un lado, la mejilla le ardía y el cuello se le resintió, por un segundo se imaginó que la violinista echaría a reír de verlo así. Nada más alejado de la realidad, pues Eve no sabía si había reaccionado correctamente. Cualquier mujer habría hecho eso, ¿verdad? Además tenía su orgullo ya hecho pedazos como una botella rota de por ahí cerca y quería desquitarse con el idiota que se lo había hecho.

Sin embargo la curiosidad le picó con ese "pero". Quizá había querido decir algo más decente, en una de ésas hasta la habría calmado. Ya no podía saberlo, ahora solamente podía rematar con alguna frase apocalípticamente dramática e irse con dignidad, esperando que él se quedara pensando en la cagada que se había mandado.

Aprovechó que ahora estaba libre y caminó rápido hasta la puerta. Luego de abrirla dijo:

—Fue una charla muy enriquecedora, Muds. Ahora que sé que escucharte no vale la pena, me largo— anunció casi dulcemente, ni esperó a que se recuperara del golpe. No era que le interesara tampoco. Lo miró una última vez y giró el pomo con tranquilidad, sin ninguna idea de lo que fuera a pasar cuando saliera.

¿Terminaría el conflicto? ¿Podrían seguir normalmente sin querer agarrarse a patadas? ¿Deberían seguir mandando a 2D para hacer de mediador?

Para cuando terminó de hacerse estas preguntas, ya había cerrado la puerta en la cara de Murdoc.

¿Le habría roto la nariz otra vez? Eso sí que no podía responderlo, pero puteaba desde la Winnebago como si sí lo hubiera hecho. Escuchó algo de "pendeja caprichosa, haz lo que quieras", "te jodes por ignorarme" y un poquito de "ya verás cómo vienes a pedir perdón". Luego muchos murmullos y golpes, pero no hizo más caso.

La joven violinista sintió un vacío en su interior, de repente dudaba de haber hecho lo correcto y creía que había perdido una oportunidad magnífica. Ahora no se iba a echar atrás, rara vez ella pedía disculpas. Sería lo que Dios quisiera.

Una sombra moviéndose a lo lejos la sacó de sus pensamientos, parecía estar escondiéndose y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue que algún fantasma estuviera rondando por ahí, pero cuando fue a ver bien…

— ¿Sigues aquí?— le preguntó a la chica esqueleto, la cual estaba agazapada contra una de las columnas, tal vez luchando contra el frío del lugar: llevaba muy poca ropa.

—Dijo que me llevaría a casa— murmuró tímidamente. Miraba a Evelyn con recelo y desconfianza, ¿estaría la mucama planeando hacerle algo por haberse acostado con Niccals? No parecía gustarle que aún estuviera en el edificio, otra razón para tener cuidado.

Sin embargo, contrario a todos sus temores, la joven de cabello castaño suspiró resignada y le dedicó una mirada de piedad.

—Creo que tengo una guía de buses en mi cuarto— comentó—. Ven, la vamos a buscar y te acompaño a la parada de aquí en frente.


	3. Lo que no esperabas pero querías

Casi un mes había pasado en la vorágine de aquella telenovela que Murdoc y Evelyn habían armado. Sus compañeros empezaban a perder interés, apostaban a que así seguirían durante varios meses más y estaban más concentrados en encontrar maneras de aguantar la tensión del conflicto.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer ni qué decir. Si algo tenían en común, era un perfil pétreo y resistente que debía ser mantenido, cosa que no sería posible si alguno pedía una tregua. Eso sería como arrodillarse y rogar perdón, ¡jamás!

Sin embargo, a veces lo consideraban seriamente.

En las comidas no podían mirarse a los ojos, y en los ensayos ni hablar: eran dos tumbas, todo porque sentían que insultarse también estaba fuera de lugar luego de la discusión en la Winnebago. En ese sentido el más confundido era Murdoc, pues tenía que admitir su culpa en el asunto, pero no quería recibir más golpes.

¿Cómo arreglar las cosas sin tener que decir nada?

Un desafío difícil sin duda, y sin ayuda también. Ni soñando iría a pedirle consejo a Russel, una regla de tres simple lo llevaba a pensar que le volvería a romper la nariz si sabía que había intentado acostarse con Evelyn. Al fin y al cabo, a pesar de ser ya mayor, era una de las mujercitas de la banda y Hobbs pensaba protegerlas a las dos de tipos como él.

2D era quien más conocía a la violinista, desde lo trivial hasta sus secretos más íntimos, aunque dudaba de cuánto pudiera ayudarle el destartalado vocalista con el par de neuronas que todavía le quedaban vivas.

¿Qué podría decirle Noodle? Tenía apenas quince años, y no quería meterla en esos asuntos de adultos. Aunque pensara que en realidad estaban comportándose como un par de niños. Tendría que arreglárselas solo.

Fue pensando en eso que un día se le ocurrió una idea al abrir el refrigerador.

* * *

><p>—Entonces, ¿qué pasó?— decidió preguntarle Stuart a su amiga violinista mientras afinaban los instrumentos de cuerdas en el estudio. Él que estaba más en los teclados y la melódica no podía hacer mucho, pero hablar sobre un tema completamente diferente de seguro lo disimularía. Ella lo miró sin expresión bajo el ala del sombrero negro.<p>

— ¿Qué pasó con qué?— cuestionó haciéndose la inocente, la que no sabía nada.

—Contigo y Murdoc— respondió 2D—. Aún no sé por qué se pelearon.

Evelyn desvió la mirada a las clavijas de un violín que no era suyo. Pensó que quizá no debía contestar aquello y que una mentira blanca sería una salida más fácil para tapar el asunto. Sin embargo, luego de años de conocerla, el vocalista siempre lograba detectar ese algo que le decía que estaba mintiendo: a pesar de lo mucho que se esforzara, un detalle imperceptible bastaba para delatarla.

—Fue una tontería, nada importante— dijo solamente, lo miró sonriendo en un intento de convencerlo.

—Pero yo sí quiero saber por qué estuvieron así, digo, cuando no se ignoraban se estaban insultando— volvió a pedir él—. Anda, te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie— añadió, aunque no sabía qué tan cierto sería eso, porque de seguro Russel y Noodle también tendrían curiosidad.

Ella suspiró, se sentía entre la espada y la pared cada vez que le rogaban de aquella forma, incluso le parecía que la punta afilada y brillante estaba ya enterrándose en su vientre. Jamás había dudado de contarle algo a su amigo antes, pero tampoco le gustaba esa sensación de vacío en el pecho que da la incertidumbre. Sería que la situación con el bajista le seguía dando vergüenza porque le parecía que la había degradado en cierta forma; no obstante también estaba por allí esa vocecita, ésa que nunca falta en la parte de atrás de la mente, y que le decía que tal vez estaba exagerando un accidente típico de borrachos. A Evelyn perdonar se le hacía terriblemente difícil, ya fuera algo banal o atroz, pero pensaba que quizá sí estaba sobreactuando.

—Dime si está mal— comenzó a decir— que alguien te invite a tomar algo, se emborrache, entre a tu habitación y se duerma encima de ti. ¿Te enojarías con esa persona?

—Pues… no, no creo— contestó 2D dudoso, no sabía por qué su amiga le planteaba aquello que no tenía nada que ver—. Imagínate, cuando está uno borracho no sabe lo que hace, ¿cómo te enojas con alguien que ni siquiera sabe por qué debe disculparse?

—Diciéndole lo que hizo, supongo.

— ¿Y cómo sabe la persona que no estás mintiendo?

A eso la violinista sí que no pudo responder, era una pregunta perfectamente lógica que jamás habría esperado de Stuart Pot. Lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar, sabiéndose una idiota y sintiendo un nuevo deseo por darse en la cabeza con el violín que estaba afinando.

— ¿Eso pasó? ¿Murdoc se te durmió encima borracho?

—No así nomás, estábamos… es complicado— respondió ella, la duda de si debía seguir hablando había vuelto a atacarla.

—No importa, creo que podría esperar cualquier cosa de él— comentó 2D encogiéndose de hombros—. Y de ti también.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué de qué?

— ¡Me caga cuando haces eso!— le espetó la joven, pero luego se calló el par de insultos que había estado a punto de escupir porque Stu no tenía la culpa de su frustración, no podía desquitarse con él— No fue sólo así, nos estábamos… besando.

— ¿Cómo puede alguien dormirse en medio de un beso?— se preguntó el vocalista, su seño fruncido mostraba claramente que estaba pensando "hay que ser tremendo pelotudo".

—Estaba tomado desde antes— murmuró Eve. La vergüenza ahora la invadía con cada palabra y trataba de ocultar su rostro tras la cortina de su pelo, bajando la cabeza y hasta tapándose con sus manos.

Se instaló un silencio incómodo entre los dos. El joven de ojos negros consideraba la situación intentando buscarle una salida sin reírse, no podía creer que Murdoc y Evelyn (considerados los "amantes expertos" de la banda) hubieran caído en un lío tan ridículo. Ella parecía entenderlo y era por eso que no quería hablar más, solamente esperar una respuesta, una puta pista para saber qué hacer.

Luego de un rato, 2D suspiró.

—La verdad no se me ocurre cómo ayudarte— confesó torciendo los labios ligeramente. Evelyn bufó por lo bajo y se tragó un "me lo esperaba"—, pero piensa que, peleados como están, ya no pueden estar peor.

La joven de pelo castaño se giró a verlo.

—A veces pienso que no te animas a decirme lo idiota que puedo llegar a ser, Stu.

* * *

><p>Después de aquella charla Evelyn se había quedado pensando durante todo el día hasta la hora de dormir, incluso estando en la cama continuó analizando su situación. Entre vuelta y vuelta trataba de idear una forma de acercarse a Murdoc para decirle que ella también había tenido algo de culpa, pero sin arrastrarse o hacerla ver débil.<p>

Lo vio desde tantos puntos que para cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya era la una y media de la mañana y lo único que hacía era mirar al techo, las puntas de sus dedos tocándose y tocando sus labios, drenadas las ideas. En un momento le pareció que el sueño ya venía a rescatarla de su frustrante problema y cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar, pero justo en ese instante alguien golpeó la puerta.

—Puta madre…— susurró mientras se levantaba y buscaba una bata con la que cubrirse. Antes de abrir se aseguró de poner su mejor cara de cansancio para aparentar que hacía mucho que había estado durmiendo y que la habían despertado, seguro así se iría cagando quien quiera que fuera.

Estuvo a punto de hablar sobre la hora y su agotamiento, pero al ver a Murdoc Niccals parado frente a ella con las manos detrás de su espalda, toda intención de actuar se esfumó.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— le preguntó de inmediato, mas no recibió respuesta. Repitió la pregunta y el bajista reveló, en sus manos, dos botellas de cerveza marca White Light. La joven Bann bufó fastidiada— No caeré en eso otra vez, Muds, me dejaste una mala exp—

Aun sin decir nada, él le impidió terminar la oración dejando caer ambas botellas al suelo, el estruendo resonó en el pasillo entero e hizo a la violinista dar un salto en su lugar, mientras que Niccals permanecía impasible.

La miró atentamente, cualquiera podría decir que aquél había sido un momento de vulnerabilidad aprovechando que ella no lo estaba viendo, se concentraba más en el vidrio roto en el piso y en cómo evitarlo estando descalza. Sus gestos exagerados y algo temerosos lo hicieron sonreír, ¿habría hecho algo así la noche en que la visitó estando borracho? Jamás se perdonaría si se los hubiera perdido.

— ¿Acaso estás ebrio otra vez?— cuestionó ella cuando vio que no estaba prestándole atención a sus quejas.

—No— respondió el satanista como si fuera cualquier cosa—. Hoy no tomé nada en todo el día. Créeme que me costó.

— ¿Y eso por qué debería importarme?— replicó Eve, todavía escéptica.

—Porque vine para mostrarte— dijo con voz susurrante mientras se acercaba a la chica, esquivando hábilmente y a ciegas los pedazos de vidrio tirados— cómo habría sido esa noche si no hubiéramos bebido.

Evelyn tragó saliva con fuerza, retrocedía a cada paso que él daba y procuraba mirarlo a los ojos (contrario a Murdoc que estaba encantado con sus mejillas arreboladas y sus labios entreabiertos). Se aseguró de que su bata estuviera bien cerrada con una mano y apoyó la otra en su pecho intentando alejarlo, pero la poca fuerza en ella y sus pupilas temblando le indicaron al bajista que tenía la defensa baja.

Se acercó un poco más y sintió los dedos de su mano pequeña estrujando la tela de su camiseta, tuvo que contenerse para no tomarla ahí mismo cuando se mordió los labios, mirando los suyos. No fue por mucho tiempo, claro, pues al segundo siguiente ya estaba devorando su boca y apartaba sus manos, ansioso por tenerla.

La violinista, sorprendida, tardó unos segundos en responder al beso: casi se ahogó con la lengua caliente que la había invadido y tuvo que aferrarse a la ropa de su compañero para no caer. Sin embargo, ni lenta ni perezosa, devolvió las caricias húmedas con la misma fuerza y se abrazó a los hombros de Murdoc, ni se detuvo a pensar en que hacía unos momentos aquel hombre le había estado dando vuelta la cabeza.

Él se prendó a la cintura de ella y dio unos pasos buscando la cama. Cuando sintió las rodillas chocar contra el colchón, simplemente dejó a ambos desplomarse allí y la acomodó debajo de su cuerpo. La diferencia de edades, de altura e incluso de pieles no había sido tan notoria hasta el instante en que la miró a los ojos.

— ¿Demasiado para ti, violinista?— rió Niccals mientras le quitaba algunos mechones de pelo de la cara, los ojos se le desviaron unos segundos hacia su pecho que subía y bajaba al ritmo de la respiración agitada.

—Claro que no— replicó jadeante la joven—, nada es demasiado para mí.

La arrogancia en boca de Eve y justo en aquel momento combinaba tan mal que le provocó una sonrisa. En las (incontables) veces que se había imaginado en aquella situación jamás había olvidado algún comentario orgulloso de parte de ella, y se felicitó a sí mismo por conocerla tan bien. Volvió a besarla igual de desesperado que antes, esta vez sus manos se extraviaron en el interior del batín y descubrieron, gustosas, los pezones desnudos, endurecidos de la pura excitación. Los jadeos suaves que Evelyn soltó le erizaron los vellos de la nuca y le hicieron ver que las coronas en sus pechos no eran lo único duro allí.

No supieron cuándo las prendas fueron prácticamente arrancadas, sólo al separarse se vieron, ella en ropa interior y él sin camiseta pero con un doloroso bulto bajo el pantalón. Por suerte frotarse contra su entrepierna húmeda era un gran alivio.

—Tal vez…— murmuró de repente la chica, los ojos cerrados, intentando desabrochar el cierre de la ropa— Tal vez deberíamos… cerrar la puerta.

—No invité a nadie más, no te preocupes— susurró Murdoc restándole importancia.

—Lo sé, pero… ya sabes cómo son los chicos: se aparecen en el peor momento— insistió Eve. Tuvo que darle la razón, no sería agradable para nadie verlos así y que luego se burlaran de ellos o que hablaran a sus espaldas.

—Está bien, vamos a cerrar la puerta.

* * *

><p>El pasillo estaba horriblemente oscuro como siempre. En la ventana se reflejaba la sombra deforme de un árbol muerto y le daba la impresión de que quería rasgar el vidrio para alcanzarla, desgarrar la piel blanca con las cortezas salidas. Caminaba dudosa de si debería estar haciendo aquello, aunque dudaba más sobre qué había hecho un extraño ruido a sus espaldas.<p>

"¿Quién anda ahí?", la típica pregunta del que está cagado en las patas, afloró en la punta de su lengua.

Ya estaba cerca. Ella siempre la había protegido de las pesadillas, seguro ahora no sería diferente. Russel le había dicho que, a sus quince años, no era apropiado que durmiera con él, y su colega violinista no le negaría la compañía.

Al llegar vislumbró el portal ligeramente abierto y sintió que ya podía respirar tranquila, apenas había notado el líquido en el piso o los vidrios esparcidos. Sin poder contener la sonrisa levantó una mano para llamar a la puerta cuando apareció una mano con el sombrero negro de Evelyn y lo colgó en el picaporte.

Bajo los mechones de pelo violeta alzó una ceja, extrañada, y fue peor al ver que se sumaba otra mano, más tosca que la primera, y jugaba con sus dedos para devolverla adentro. Un par de risas cómplices y la puerta se cerró como burlándose de su infortunio.

Noodle se quedó mirando la madera frente a ella durante un rato, pensando, incluso se había olvidado de la pesadilla. Claro, la conclusión que había sacado era mucho peor que cualquier helicóptero persiguiéndola, ¡hasta hacía parecer posible ese mal sueño!

Aún boquiabierta decidió correrse el pasillo entero, a oscuras, con todo y ruidos sospechosos para despertar a los chicos, se morirían cuando se los contara.

* * *

><p>—Ya está, con eso nadie nos va a molestar— sonrió la violinista, y estrechó el abrazo de sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo del bajista.<p>

— ¿Tú crees?— preguntó Murdoc obviamente desinteresado, mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda y la encerraba entre la fría tabla y su cuerpo febril.

—Sí, yo creo…— suspiró Bann. En este punto me parece que uno se puede permitir hablar menos elegante: estaba tan caliente que pudieron haberle tirado encima un balde de agua enorme y habría estado menos _húmeda_ que en aquel momento.

—Perfecto— agregó él, no sin un jadeo, al tiempo que metía una mano entre los dos y terminaba de desabrochar el condenado pantalón—, porque ya no aguanto más el maldito cierre.

* * *

><p>— ¡Sí, yo creo!— exclamó la joven japonesa ante el gesto escéptico del baterista. Por 2D no se preocupaba, sabía que él creería todo lo que le dijera, pero Russel no era fácil de convencer. Aunque tenía que admitirlo, ¿quién se tragaría algo así a la primera?<p>

Se habían reunido en la cocina, los tres en pijama (si al calzoncillo largo y las medias de Stuart se les podía decir "pijama") y hacía casi media hora que Noodle trataba de explicar que lo que había visto no había sido un sueño o una ilusión, pero el afroamericano sostenía que eso tenía que ser, era imposible que sucediera en la vida real.

— ¿Estás segura de que viste bien? Quizá no era él o el miedo de estar ahí te hizo ver otra cosa— intentó razonar, nuevamente, Hobbs.

—Era Murdoc, Russel-san, vi su mano con la de Evelyn, ¡estaban riendo!

—No lo sé, me resulta raro que después de tanta pelea terminen juntos.

—Bueno, ya sabes cómo son, Russ— dijo el vocalista de la banda dirigiéndose al refrigerador; su figura desgarbada caminando daba la idea de un espantapájaros altísimo—: a veces sólo ellos se entienden. Mañana en la mañana les preguntamos si es verdad lo que Noods dice y listo— explicó muy tranquilamente mientras abría la puerta de la heladera y casi se metía hasta los hombros buscando algo.

Russel todavía tenía sus dudas y lo hizo ver torciendo sus labios.

—Es verdad, yo los vi— siguió la guitarrista, parecía que se moría si su compañero no le creía—, te juro q—

— ¡Hey!— saltó de la nada 2D. Increíblemente no se dio la cabeza contra el borde de la nevera al enderezarse— ¿Dónde están las cervezas que compré ayer?

* * *

><p>Se acomodó en la cama y sonrió, por millonésima vez en los últimos cinco minutos, cuando sintió sus dedos recorriéndole el costado de arriba a abajo como marcándolo suyo. Igual que una niña, enterró la cara en la almohada y se removió para soportar las cosquillas.<p>

—Qué exagerada eres— rió él, su voz ronca amortiguada por la piel de ella mientras marcaba un camino con la lengua en sus hombros.

—Solamente cuando me lo hacen muchas veces— contestó aún escondiendo el rostro, de espaldas a Niccals. La mano se deslizó lentamente hacia su vientre y la atrajo hacia sí, haciendo que el trasero le quedara pegado al remanente de su erección. Dirigió sus caricias al sur y se entretuvo saboreando el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de la violinista, nadie sabría jamás lo que le provocaban sus gemidos, saber que era el responsable.

—No digas que no te gusta— le susurró al oído. Fue él quien no pudo disimular su gusto al sentir la esencia caliente entre sus piernas, llenándole los dedos.

—Podrías hacer lo mismo estando borra-a- ¡ah!— comentó ella antes de que su espalda dibujara una curva perfecta por el placer: parecía ser que su clítoris no era difícil de encontrar.

—Ya cállate, "reina del drama"— ordenó mordiéndole la línea de la mandíbula y masajeando en círculos el sensible botoncito que acababa de encontrar. En aquella pose de bailarina podía alcanzar fácilmente sus pechos y acariciarla entera sin tener que moverse demasiado, hubiera querido tenerla así para siempre.

—No digas que no te gusta— sonrió Evelyn, y se giró lo más que pudo para robarle un beso a Murdoc, quien le devolvió una sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¿Sabes qué?

— ¿Qué?

—Deberíamos pelearnos más seguido.

* * *

><p>Bueno, gente, éste es un fanfic que vengo escribiendo hace un par de meses a pedido de Julia (Blinking Pigs) porque un día charlando hice volar su pervertida imaginación. Antes de que le sugiriera la idea de Murdoc con mi OC, Evelyn Bann, estaba encantada emparejándola con 2D, pero después pensó en Niccals y el resto es historia. Por mi parte siempre creí que hacía mejor pareja con él que con Stu, con quien tiene solamente una relación de amistad (muy profunda, igual), así que me puse a escribir esta historia después de planear la trama con Julia. Como dije antes, no entra en el fic original de Eve.<p>

Me hubiera gustado mostrarle el último capítulo antes de publicar, pero justo ahora no sé por qué no aparece y quise mostrarlo hoy, dieciocho de septiembre, porque es el cumpleaños número veintisiete de Evelyn Bann (alguna buena le tenía que llegar). ¡Feliz cumpleaños, violinista! Ahora que ya terminé ésta, voy a seguir con tu historia :D

Espero les haya gustado, muchas gracias a Blinking Pigs por su colaboración y apoyo que me inspiran.

¡Besos!

Balck Angel


End file.
